Soul Eater: Meister Civil War
by UltimateVitality
Summary: Please Read Introduction for Summary. **3rd Main Project**
1. Introduction

Soul Eater Fanfiction "Meister-Weapon Hunters" Introduction: "Enter the Iron and Steele!"

**This story is a spinoff to the original Soul Eater anime/manga. This story only involves the main trio, Maka-Soul, Blackstar-Tsubaki, Kid-Liz & Patty. I do not own these characters. In this first chapter, they have a matter to attend...To find a Meister and Weapon known as "The Iron & The Steele." Iron and Steele are my OCs. Ryoha Mutsumi (Iron) and Christina Blackheart (Steele). There have been Meisters and their Weapons being killed by Meisters. Rumors has it that Ryoha and Christina are these Meisters due to their random absences in class.

Ryoha is from Japan and has blue spiky hair and wears a vest with a tiger on the back, and wears black jeans with light blue eyes. He's a martial artist that knows Iron Fist alongside of Jeet Kune Do. He's 5'11 and he is muscular and lean. He has a very chilling and disciplined atttude, but has a very nice personality and optimistic, but gets upset when loses at video games, one of his hobbies.

Christina is from Brazil and has blonde long hair with brown eyes. She wears anything loose on her body to move for her martial art. She has large breasts and a wide butt, which to Ryoha's dismay...is a distractiion to him...he's a man after all. She's 5'4 and has very upbeat attitude, she's very child-like and senstive.

Christina is a Weapon like Tsubaki, but she turns into martial arts weapons. such as the staff, and gloves...which all have steel in each transformation. Both turn completely into steel, which allows Ryoha to block bullets. Christina also knows the martial art Capoeira, so she can hold her own as a fighter besides a Weapon.

Ryoha met Christina at Shibusen when they were 14. They went on a mission to Brazil for a disturbance caused by kishin. While watching a Capoeira sparring match, they both learned about each other they became very close and later partners at Shibusen. Both are 17 years old and are together as boyfriend and girlfriend. As hobbies, Ryoha likes video games and skateboarding, while Christina likes Roller-blading and comic book reading.

They have 4 attacks in all together, Iron/Steele Destruction, Iron/Steele Waves, Iron/Steele Blast, Iron/Steele X Attack. Destruction is when Ryoha punches the ground with Christina as Steele Gloves and cracks the ground open or sends a seismc wave. Waves is when Ryoha swings with Christina as Steele Staff in continous swinging motions, unleashing a barage of visible energy waves to their opponent. Blast is when Ryoha sends an invisible Ki Blast to their opponent with Christina as Steele Gloves. X Attack is when Ryoha and Christina Soul Resonate, Ryoha can use Christina as both weapons and attacks the opponent with a number of strikes that Christina and Ryoha count and then deliver a final blow, totaling their number of strikes. Their highest number has been 46 consecutive strikes. They also train together in their free time, and they are very popular among the Shibusen students as "The Steele Duo."

The Trio has to find them because they need their help. Kid and Ryoha will have a growing relationship as rivals, will their similarities and trust issues.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Ryoha & Christina!

Chapter 1: Enter Ryoha & Christina! Assassination Occurances?!

Nice Friday morning...Clouds are out...sun is shining (while breathing hard)...and then...BOOM!

"Ow! Maka what the hell was that for!?" Soul said as his face was rammed into a door.

"You burned my mouth with your cooking! You can't do anything right!" Maka yelled as her mouth was on fire.

"Hey you're the one who asked me to cook!" Soul shot back. "Why won't you stop being lazy and cook GOOD food!?"

"You don't do ANYTHING!" Maka shouted and pointed. "It's about time I took a break for once!" As they continued yelling at each other, Blair was asleep in the bathtub, talking in her sleep.

Meanwhile, Blackstar was running around Death City with Tsubaki. They were having a friendly race...with Blackstar losing.

"Hey no fair! I should be ahead! I won't let you take my spotlight!" Blackstar said shouting.

Tsubaki calmly looked back and smiled. "You keep screaming like that and it'll weigh you down. You should know the basic rules of assassins."

"Yeah yeah whatever! There's no need to be silent at a time like this! Just SLOW DOWN!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Nah...I think I like seeing you behind me. It's fun." Tsubaki she said with a smile.

Blackstar growled with motivation. "You're not going to win Tsubaki!" He said as he began speeding up.

At Kid's place, Liz and Patti were doing their nails and hair...ya know...girl stuff. Kid was just now getting out of bed. He walks into the bathroom...not realizing that the girls were in there.

Liz was surprised, so she threw her hair stuff in the air. "Ahhh! Kid?! What are you doing in here?" A brush landed on her head.

Patti continued without paying any attention to Kid or Liz, she was a humming nursery rhyme. Kid, half asleep, walks to the toilet and before he even tries to take leak, Liz pushes him out of the bathroom.

"USE THE OTHER BATHROOM!" She slammed the door. Kid then walked to the other bathroom and done his business. Brushed his teeth, hair, took a shower and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He shook his head and looked closely at the bathroom because of his OCD of symmetry. Everything was fine.

"Perfect...just perfect." He walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. He walked in and froze. The kitchen table was beautiful, four plates on one side of the table going horizontally and vertically. (one on left, one on right, one at the bottom, one at the top.) The candle was brightly lit, and it looked gorgeous. BUT...the forks between the top plate and bottom plate were on two different sides. The fork was on the right for the top plate, and vice versa of the other. Kid...flipped.

"DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTINNNNNNGGGGG! HOW CAN WE EVEN LIVE IN THIS FILTH!? IT'S RIDICULOUS!" He quickly moved the bottom fork to the right to match the top. He sighed. "Much better."

"What are you yelling about now?" Liz asked as she walked in the kitchen. She had cut her hair. One side was short behind her neck, while the other was in a bang covering her left eye. Kid...flipped.

"WHY DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR IN THAT STUPID WAY! PUT IT BACK!" Kid chased her around the kitchen with a pair scissors trying to cut the bang to match the shorter hair.

Liz ran and ran screaming. "Kid go away! It's just a hairstyle!"

"It's a disgusting one! It's not SYMMETRICAL!"

"So what?! You're not going to cut it!" Liz shouted. Liz...being clumsy, tripped over her foot. She landed on her face and turned holding her nose. When she opened her eyes, Kid was over her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Must...be...symmetrical." Kid said...then he snipped the scissors twice. Next thing you know..."AHHHHHHH!" Liz screamed...her hair was being cut more.

Lively morning don't ya think? What? You thought there would be peace in the morning? Nah!

About an hour later, they were all walking to Shibusen together, Maka and Soul were still angry about breakfast. Blackstar who was in a foul mood because he lost to Tsubaki in race, was pouting. Kid and Patti walked as if nothing was wrong, but Liz was a wreck, her hair was short like Patti's and her nose was hurting.

Tsubaki spoke up, breaking the silence. "So how was everyone's morn..."

Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Liz cut her off saying simultaneously, "HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT!?"

Tsubaki eyes widened and said. "Well I guess everyone's rowdy today..." She then sighed. No other words were said until they reached Shibusen.

In class, Stein, in his rolling chair, said, "Today...we're going to dissect...A SNAIL!" He sid raising a snail from his hand. The class murmured, "Oh man. dissecting again?" "And this time a snail?" "EWWWW!"

"Everyone's a critic..." Stein said to himself. Suddenly the classroom door opened. It was Sid.

"Stein! It's an emergency! There's been another incident! They're in need of medical attention now!" Sid said urgently as he left out the room in a hurry.

Stein looked at his students. "Class dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly followed Sid to the emergency room.

Maka, Soul, and Blackstar were confused about what just happened.

"What's going on?" Maka asked them. "What happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Soul said.

"Same here." Blackstar added. "Whatever is going on its weird."

"Maybe another Meister and Weapon were almost killed..." Kid said with his arms folded.

"What?!" The three said together. "Killed?"

"Yes." Kid started explaining. "In the past two weeks, Meister and Weapons have been found dead on their missions. So far only 4 have been killed, and 3 were injured."

"Were they kishin?" Blackstar asked.

"That's the only thing...there souls haven't been eaten. Once they find them, their souls are still there. Untouched."

"That's weird. How do you know about this kid?" Maka asked.

"Two days ago, I was sent to investigate a situation concerning the death of a Meister and Weapon. They both were dead, but their souls were still there."

"Whoa...then if its not a kishin, then what is it?" Maka asked again.

"That's another thing, there have been no traces of enemy activity regarding the issues. Some are saying the culprits are kishin and we're not looking hard enough."

"Well maybe that's what it is." Soul remarked. "You guys are being lazy."

"Soul, you know we don't slack."

"Just a suggestion."

"But it justs makes no sense...no traces or evidence? It's all very weird." Kid began thinking.

As they went into the hallway on their way to infirmary, there was some talking amongst the other students.

"Hey did you realize that some Meisters have been skipping? I mean they do all their work afterwards but still." One student said to another.

"Yeah me too. i mean who would've thought that Travis would skip? He's our class' genius. I haven't been able to copy off of him lately." The other replied.

"Huh. Students skipping?" Soul said with his hands behind his head. "Seems natural. School does get kinda boring after awhile."

"You said it." Blackstar replied. They both gave each other a high five.

"You two are idiots." Maka responded. "What's the point of skipping if you have to come back another day? It's just pointless."

"Coming from brainiac slave over here." Soul responded. next thing you know, "Maka Chop!" Soul was hit by a book and fell face first to the ground.

"You look better laying there lifelesss jerk."

"What...did i do...wrong?" Soul said, with a headache and face into the ground.

They reached the infirmary, Stein and Spirit were there helping the two injured.

"What happened?" Kid said.

"They showed up today at the front of Shibusen all beat up." Spirit said. "Their both unconscious, so we won't know the details until they wake up."

"I see. I'll stay here until they awaken. You guys can go home or help if you want." Kid said.

Tsubaki and Maka decided to stay while Blackstar and Soul went out to eat. After there dinner, it was getting dark. They were on there back to the infirmary.

"So what do you think is going on?" Blackstar asked Soul.

"I don't know yet. Maybe its kishin that aren't hungry"

"That's dumb. Kishin that aren't hungry?"

"Coming from the guy that got caught cheating."

Blackstar looked at him. "At least i wasn't stripped down to boxers."

"Oh you had to bring that part up!?"

"You brought it up first jackass!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!" Both of them began arguing the entire way back. No wonder they're not compatible.

Suddenly, Blackstar sensed something. Something bad. "Hey Soul, we've got company. Two of them. Behind us. Be cautious."

"You sure its not someone we know?" Soul asked as he began to turn around. Blackstar jerked back forward.

"I'm serious Soul. This could be trouble..."

Soul then nodded as they continued walking back to the school. Five minutes had passed and they reached the school, the two figres Blackstar sensed were gone.

"I guess they bailed Soul. i don't feel their presence."

"Told ya. It was nothing."

Out of nowhere, a dagger appeared in between them, there was burning paper on it. Blackstar knew.

"A Bomb! Soul get out of the..." Then boom. Blackstar flew into the school while Soul flew to a wall at a house. Blackstar fell down and hit the ground, he slowly got up. Both of them could not prepare for the blast. Soul was unconcious, then two figures appeared in front of Blackstar. One was tall and muscular and the other was slim. It was too dark to see their faces, so Blackstar couldn't identify them.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Blackstar said.

"We want you dead. All of you Meisters. Without you, we could have anything we want." The figure said, it was a boy, sounded around 17. Then the other figure turned into two swords. A Meister and Weapon. Blackstar didn't have Tsubaki, nor enough strength to fight them. I've got to think...I have to get Soul and get out of here! Blackstar thought. The figure then attacked with the right sword, Blackstar jumped over and began running to Soul. he started to feel pain in his abdomen, bt he shook it off and kept running. The figure was not so far behind him.

"There's no use in running!" the boy said chasing Blackstar. "We're going to kill you anyway! Just die peacefully!"

"Kiss my ass!" Blackstar responded. "You wanna kill me? You're going to work for it!" Blackstar then saw Soul on the ground, he ran up to him but was blocked by the boy. They were in light but the boy had on a face covering mask.

"Get out of my way!" Blackstar yelled, breathing heavily.

"Not until you die!" The boy then charged Blackstar. Blackstar and dodged the first swing but was hit by the second, he got cut in his right arm, blood began to go down his arm. The boy continued his assault on Blackstar, who was slowly running out of breath. I'm not gonna make it at this rate, I need to get Soul and get back to the Academy. The boy then tried to take out Blackstar's legs, but he jumped on his head and ran to Soul. Blackstar picked him up and threw him on his back. Blackstar ran the opposite way of the school.

"Ok, I need to lose these guys and fast! Or else we won't make it." Blackstar said to himself. The attackers were on their trail and gaining fast. Blackstar had cut into an alley and waited. The attackers ran past the alley and kept going. Blackstar took a deep breath of relief and began running back to school. The attackers turned around and saw him run away, but did not go after him.

"There's always a next time..." The boy said as he then disappeared into the darkness.

Maka and Tsubaki were still helping the two unconcious students from earlier. The Thompson sisters were asleep, Kid, Stein and Spirit were still trying to analyze the situation. Then Blackstar appeared, injured with Soul unconcious. Blackstar's right arm was covered with blood and he was all bruised up.

"Oh my, Blackstar what happened!?" Tsubaki said running to his aid. "What happened to you two?!"

Blackstar was breathing heavily, he was about to pass out. "Two...people...attacked. One...was a...meister..." Blackstar then passed out, dropping Soul in the process.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki had picked him up and put him on one of the beds while Maka did the same for Soul.

"A Meister attacked them? What the hell is going on here?!" Kid questioned angrily.

"Luckily they came back alive." Stein said. "They should be up by morning, they weren't hurt too extremely. Soul is in shock and Blackstar just lost a lot of blood. They're better than the other two...sadly." Stein said.

"You guys shold all go home." Spirit said. "We'll take it from here."

"No!" Maka said. "I'm not going to leave them!" Spirit then looked at Maka more serious than he ever has.

"Maka, Tsubaki. We'll handle this. Go home. Take the Thompson sisters with you as well."

"But..." Maka said.

"Go! I'm not going to tell you again!" Spirit said. Maka was surprised...her father yelled at her. They did what they were told and went home.

"That was a good one..." Stein said. "Where did that ball of rage come from Spirit?"

"I don't want my daughter getting hurt. If she finds out anything, she will stop at nothing until the problem is solved." Spirit said. "I just...don't want my daughter to be like the other incidents...or even worse."

Stein smiled. "Hmp...you're actually sounding like a father...like when we fought Medusa for the first time."

Spirit chuckled. "You're right."

"I think we should ask Ryoha and Christina to come join in on the investigation...what do you say?"

Kid was confused. "Ryoha? Who is he and what does he have to do with this?"

Stein replied. "He could us understand what's going on. The more the merrier...the stronger the better."

"Want me to get them now Stein?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah. 'She' might be mad because she likes to sleep. But she'll get over it."

"Hmph...you know them all too well." Spirit said as he left the room.

20 minutes passed...Kid wanted to know who this Ryoha was.

"Professor...this Ryoha ...in what way can he help us on this?" Kid asked.

"The kid is almost as smart as me. Only thing is he's not a scientist. I taught him almost everything he knows. He even taught me a couple tricks. He's almost like you Kid...just without the obsession." Stein responded.

"Almost like me? And what about his Weapon?"

"Why don't you wait until they get here to ask them yourself?"

The door then opened, Spirit walked in first with two others.

"Speak of the devil...here they are."

Kid looked and saw a guy and girl. The boy was tall, while the girl was about Kid's height. They looked like a wreck considering they just got out of bed. To Kid...they didn't look like much.

"So this Ryoha and his weapon?" Kid asked Stein.

Stein nodded. "Yup, Ryoha Mutsumi and his Weapon, Christina Blackhart. Both students at DWMA, and are one year away from graduating."

Ryoha yawned. "I'm tired Sensei...what's up?" His voice sounded intimidating, even while he was tired.

Stein explained the situation to Ryoha and Christina and they agreed to help.

"This seems bad. A meister and weapon attacking other meisters and weapons? This could be bad..."

"It is. We just have to figure their motive...because there's not just one meister...there's a few more to count." Spirit said.

"That's terrible." Christina said, her voice sounded high-pitched. "It's almost like a civil war is about to break out."

"Hopefully...that isn't the case." Spirit said. "Tomorrow we set out to find out whats going on."

"Ok." Ryoha said. "We'll keep watch on the streets while you two stay at the academy?" Stein and Spirit nodded.

Kid didn't trust Ryoha...he thought Ryoha seemed too calm for a situation like this. And also...a pupil of Stein? That I haven't heard about? Kid kept Ryoha under suspicion.

Ryoha and Christina went back home to get rest for tomorrow's late night mission, while Kid told Stein, "I don't trust them."

"I understand completely Kid, but you don't know Ryoha...he takes some getting used to." Stein told him.

"He seems too calm."

"That's his way of thinking." He began quoting Ryoha. "'Keep a calm, stable mind in excrustiating situation. If you overthink, or panic, you'll lose your cool and you'll end up losing your life.' Those are Ryoha's words."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

The next day, there was a rumor going around school, Blackstar and Soul were fine and they didn't know anything more than a meister attacked them. They went on to class, and in the hallway, they heard two students talking about the rumor.

"Hey you realize the Steele Duo has been skipping lately?" A student asked.

"Yeah me too. But who would mess with them? They're the best pair of this school year."

Kid overheard the conversation and the put the Steele Duo in his head. "The next time I scout the streets...I'll ask about the Steele Duo.."

"What did you say Kid?" Liz asked.

"Nothing...talking to myself." Kid said.

"Are you having your moments again?" Liz said slowly backing away from him.

End of Chapter 1: Enter Ryoha & Christina! Assassination Occurances?!


	3. Chapter 2: Kid's Suspicion!

Chapter 2: Kid's Suspicions! Can Ryoha Muster His New Mission?

It's been bugging Kid's mind...who is Ryoha and Christina and why are they chosen to randomly join the investigation? This is annoying, he thought. First, the deaths of Meisters are now being caused by OTHER Meisters, this Ryoha and Christina, and then this "Steele Duo." Who are they? To be a rumored pair they must be strong. I'll have to ask Stein later about them.

Soul and Blackstar were better with a few days of recovery...and by better I mean...back to their normal selves, loud, obnoxious, and immature.

"Grrr. I want to find out who that punk was who beat me!" Blackstar said annoyed. "No one beats the best Blackstar!"

"Obviously someone did." Soul said with a grin.

"Screw you!"

"Ok enough you two." Maka told them. "You've been better for 3 days and you go back into arguing." Blackstar and Soul were playing paper, rock, scissors while she was talking, ignoring her. Maka looked and sighed. "Those two are so...stupid."

"You learn to deal with it." Tsubaki said walking next to her.

"Is it a guy thing to be so stupid? PaPa is freakishly stupid, Blackstar is anooyingly stupid, Soul is ridiculously stupid."

"Guess Its a Guy Thing." Tsubaki said laughing. Maka then laughed with her, looked back at the boys, Blackstar was getting upset that he kept losing. Score was 4-3, Soul's favor.

"Argh! You're cheating!" Blackstar said angrily.

"How the hell do you cheat in Rock, Paper, Scissors dude?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, but goddamit YOU'RE doing it!"

As they reached class, they caught up to Kid who was waiting for them. Stein then came into the classroom.

"Kid and Thompson's sisters, you have a mission in Europe. There's been a kishin, a powerful one so be on your guard. We sent someone earlier and thought they could use some help just in case." Stein had told them.

"Yay! A Field Trip!" Patti said as she jumped out of her seat in joy.

"Europe? Ugh..." Liz said. "Eurpoe is boring..."

As they reached Europe, there was no sign of kishin yet. So they went shopping.

"Ok I take it back..." Liz said with a new outfit. "Europe is awesome!" Kid was still in thought about the incidents.

"Kid, you okay?" Liz asked.

Kid nodded his head. "Just...thinking."

"Oh okay." Then suddenly a loud scream was heard. It was a girl scream.

"Liz! Patti! Transform!" Kid said. The sisters nodded then transformed into two pistols. Kid grabbed them and ran to the direction of the scream. Kid got onto to a rooftop to avoid from being seen, when he was running he saw a young girl and a broadsword on the ground in an alley. Kid went down to investigate, and there were souls.

"Damn...a meister and her weapon were killed." Kid said. "I must've gotten here too late." Kid put his head down. The girl was cut in many different places with a deep stab wound. The broadsword was bent and chipped at the top. Kid examined the site again...their souls were not taken.

"Was it another meister!?" Suddenly a kishin appeared. it growled at kid as it was hungry for the souls.

"Damn. You two ready?" Kid asked Liz and Patti.

"Yeah!" They said simultaneously. Kid began shooting at the kishin. It avoided the shots and it crawled on the wall. Kid followed it while shooting, but the kishin was too fast. It landed by the souls, but Kid ran and shoved the kishin, pushing it farther from the souls now bloacking its path. The kishin growled again and charged Kid. Kid prepared himself to shoot, but the kishin jumped into the air. It was going for the souls again, but Kid got 3 shots on it. The kishin landed, but the bullets just rolled off the kishin as if it were rubber.

"What?!" Kid yelled. "I can't hit this thing?!"

The kishin then attacked Kid, it hit Kid in the arm with its sharp claws. Kid's left arm was cut but not badly.

"Kid you okay?" Patti said.

"Yes. Patti. It didn't get me good." Kid suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm as he started to feel nauseous. He couldn't see straight. Posion. The kishin's claws were poisoned. Kid fell on one knee, still trying to stand, the poison was spreading quickly.

"Kid!" The sister said. They transformed back to human selves trying to help Kid.

"Come on we've got to get you out of here!" Liz said.

"I'm...*cough*...fine!" Kid said to her. Suddenly, the kishin was behind Liz, preparing to strike. "Liz watch out!"

As the kishin striked, it was countered by a staff. A meister saved them. He held the kishin back.

"Go! I'll hold the kishin off! You three get out of here! NOW!" He was struggling, but kept it at bay. His voice was deep and firm...almost intimidating. But he had on a mouth-covering mask, the only thing they could see was his eyes, his blue spiky hair, and a tiger on his vest.

Kid then passed out due to the posion. Liz and Patti had carried Kid back to the academy. A few hours had passed, and Kid had woke up in the infirmary with everyone around him.

"Bout time you got up." Blackstar said. "I was starting to get bored."

"Oh thank goodness!" Liz said.

"Yay! Kid's up!" Patti said happily.

Kid was confused. "What happened? The kishin! What happened to the kishin?!"

"It was taken care of. By a masked meister i guess." Liz said.

"And the souls?!"

"We had to leave or else you would've died."

"..." She was right, if they stayed any longer Kid would've died.

Stein walked in. "The souls are confiscated. Nothing bad happened to them."

"That's a relief." Tsubaki said. "You said a masked meister Liz?"

"Yes. He had a mask on so we didn't see his full face. He had blue spiky hair and tiger on his back."

"Interesting." Stein said. "Whoever they are. They go to the Academy."

"But..." Kid said. "Maybe they were the pair that killed the pair before me. Because when we arrived..."

"We know Kid. That's a problem. Maybe they did kill the pair, but they saved you three."

"That is true." Liz said.

"That doesn't matter! We have to find out who they are." Kid exclaimed.

The door opened. Ryoha and Christina entered the room with medicine.

"Oh he's up now?" Christina said. "How are you feeling Kid?"

"Better..." Kid said shallowly.

"Bet you don't trust us do you?" Ryoha said. "I can tell by the look on your face." He walked to Kid and gave the medicine. "Take a sip of this. This should drain the posion's effect on you." Kid drank it and lied back down.

"Why are you helping me?" Kid asked.

"Sensei asked us too remember? The other day? You were there."

"I know. But why?"

"As it looks you need all the help you can get."

"He's right y'know." Christina added. Liz was getting a feeling that she heard his voice before.

"Excuse me...Ryoha was it?" Liz asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Have we met? Your voice sounds familiar..."

"hm...not that i know of. Maybe you've heard me around school a couple of times."

"Maybe..."

10 minutes had passed and Kid and closed his eyes, everyone except Stein, Ryoha and Christina went home.

"Ryoha, I'm leaving you two in charge of watcching over Kid." Stein said.

"Yes Sensei." They both said the same time. Stein had smiled.

"Also...that was a close call you two had done. Tomorrow, you have more rounds to do. I'll have the Thompson sisters watch over him from there."

"Okay. But its weird..." Christina said sitting in the chair. "Why us?"

"You two are the strongest in the Academy. The 'Steele Duo'."

"I understand that...but still."

"No buts. You two have a mission to do. Once the mission is over, then you can question like you always do." Stein said with a smile.

"I don't question you!" Christina said pouting.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Ryoha said. "Geez you're worse than my siblings."

"Ha okay. I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight," Stein said as he left the infirmary.

Kid...was not sleep, he heard the entire conversation. He thought to himself, Those two are the Steele Duo?! What does that mean? They've been skipping, and what mission is Stein talking about? I have to get to the bottom of this...sooner than later.

The next morning, Kid was still resting, Blackstar and Tsubaki were watching over him for the time being.

"Blackstar. Let me ask you something." Kid said.

"Shoot." Blackstar replied.

"When you and Soul were attacked...can you give me more details?"

"Uhhh...they were a boy and girl. The boy was the meister, and he had a face covering mask. The girl was a Weapon, she turns into two swords. They're pretty fast."

Kid then thought, Boy and Girl? Face-covering mask? Hmm...

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I'm trying to figure something out."

Later that night, Kid snuck out of bed and went to check on the streets of Death City. As he was walking, the sisters caught up with him.

"How'd you know i was out here?" Kid said, already knowing the answer.

"We know you too well." Liz answered.

"Hmph, here to help?"

"Yup!" Patti said with a smile. They then transformed, and continued walking.

10 minutes of nothing, then they heard noise...like a fight. Kid quietly walked over to the site and saw. Two people were fighting. One had a machine gun, while the other...nothing. Where's his wepaon, Kid thought. While the machine gun was shooting, the boy was dodging the bullets trying to get in closer. But he had his oppurtunity, the machine gun had overheated, and the meister dropped his weapon because of the heat.

"Dammit! Hot hot hot!" The meister said. He had a face covering mask. That's right, Kid thought, there's more than just one. The other meister took the oppurtunity to attack, he dashed at amazing speed and hit the meister with three hit combination. Left punch, Right uppercut and a jumping spin kick. The gun meister was then left unconcious, his partner tranformed back to normal and went to his aid.

"I suggest you tell me everything I need to know about you and master's plan." The victorious meister said coming into the light. A face covering mask!? Kid thought, what the hell is going on?

"I'm not telling you anything!" he yelled.

"Suit yourself." He punched the weapon in the face rendering him unconcious. The boy then sighed, "We aren't going anywhere. No one's telling us anything."

Us? Kid thought.

"Yeah..."A voice was heard...but where? "We have to keep trying though."

Kid then popped out of the shadows with his guns pointed at the meister.

"Hold it!" Kid yelled. "You...who are you? And why did you knock out your own accomplice? Are you in it for yourself? Answer me!"

The meister was surprised that he was snuck up on. "It's not what you think..."

"Don't give me that crap! who are you working for?! And that other voice...who is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions which i can understand. But I cannot answer them..."

"Oh yeah!" Kid felt a sharp pain from earlier, the poison was starting to get to him again. He grabbed his arm in agony.

"Are you okay?" The meister asked worried. Kid shot at the boy, but he avoided.

"You're coming with me!" Kid began shooting the meister, but he kept avoiding. Kid shot more times and a bullet was going to face. No way he can avoid this, Kid thought. But the meister blocked it.

"What?! But how?" Kid said.

The boy sighed, "Steel gloves." He showed them in the light as the light reflected off the gloves.

"Steel?" Kid asked.

"Hiya." The gloves said. The boy opened one hand and punched it. "OW!"

"shut up!" He said.

"What? I can't say hi?"

"Now see this is where we have problems Christ..." he stopped.

"So I was right to have suspicion." Kid said smiling. You two are the ones killing meisters, Steele Duo, am I right."

The boy sighed, "You're right...we are the Steele Do, Ryoha and Christina. But we don't..." Kid cut him off, shooting him.

"You're despicable beings! You don't deserve to live!"

Ryoha was constantly avoiding left and right, "Kid listen to me!"

"Why?! I know you're purpose! You may have everyone else fooled but not me!"

As Ryoha kept avoiding he thought to himself, I guess force will let this boy think for a second. He began moving faster, dodging Kid's bullets and getting closer to Kid.

"Damn he's fast!" Kid said. he jumped on a roof and started shooting while Ryoha was chasing him avoiding the bullets.

"Kid wait!" Liz said. "Just listen to him!"

"No! He doesn't need any words with me!"

"But he saved your life!"

Kid's rage clouded his judgement, he still kept shooting Ryoha. Ryoha began closing in on him and Kid was left wide open...BAM! At blinding speed, Ryoha was in front of Kid, he then punched in the stomach, making Kid lose air. Kid fell to ground, and coughed up blood.

"Kid!" The sisters said as they transformed back.

"I told you...he doesn't need to speak to me..." Before kid passed out he heard Liz, Ryoha and Christina talk.

"Why?!" Liz said. "Aren't you our friends?!"

"Yes...we are." Christina said. "But right now, we need to get Kid to the Academy."

"Before that! You're going to tell me why!" Liz said...she sounded as though she was going to cry.

"Ok...I'll tell you..." Ryoha said. Kid then went unconcious...not hearing the conversation.

Kid had awoke 3 days later from the fight. Liz, Ryoha, Patti and Stein were watching him.

"What...happened?" Kid said dazed.

"You got beat up basically." Stein said.

"Really Sensei? That's the first thing you tell him when he wakes up for 3 days?" Ryoha remarked.

"Yay!" Patti said happily. "Kid's up!"

"3 days?" Kid asked.

"Yeah...3 days." Liz said.

"Oh...why is...he here?" Kid said pointing at Ryoha.

"He's our friend Kid. He helped you out...twice."

"So? He's the one...*cough*...killing meisters."

"No he's not Kid."

"He's the one that's been helping you. Well trying to." Stein added.

"Wha...what?" Kid said confused.

"It's true. I've been trying to figure out what's been going on myself. I've been posing as the other meisters to get answers."

"Oh okay." Kid said understanding.

"Right now you need to rest, the poison is starting to disappear due to your three day rest and the medcine. If you just sit in bed, you'll be back to normal in no time." Ryoha said.

Kid nodded and closed eyes. Spirit then walked into the room.

"Did the meister give you any information?" Stein asked.

"Yeah...good information...but bad news." Spirit said with files in his hands.

"What do you mean bad news?" Ryoha asked.

"Just look." Spirit brought the files to the table and spread them out. The files showed three women, but all were in a different date. one was in the 1920s, one in the 1940s, and the recent one in the present. Ryoha's face changed int disappointment.

"Mom..." Ryoha said.

"Mom?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Yari Mutsumi." Spirit said. "a.k.a..."

"Lady Luck III." Stein finished for him.

"Lady Luck?" Liz said. "THE Lady Luck?"

"Yeah...THE Lady Luck." Ryoha said wih his head down.

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. My grandmother Lady Luck II...made it a good thing. She gave our family wealth...while my great grandmother, made it terrible. My mom is following my great grandmother's footsteps. Saying 'The world is better off with the strong and not weak'."

"Wow...that's..." Liz said.

"Harsh?" Stein said. "Yes. She wasn't like that before."

"You knew my mother Sensei?" Ryoha asked.

"Yeah, Spirit and I both. She went to DWMA with us. She stopped coming to school senior year because, well she was pregnant. With...i guess you?"

"No. My older sister."

"Oh...this could be bad."

"I don't think so. My sister isn't all that bad...last time i seen her."

"How long ago did you see her?" Spirit asked.

"About two months before i entered the academy my first year."

"3 years...I don't know...we'll have to see."

"Well back to what I was saying." Stein said. "Yari was a good girl...at the time. Her weapon, Daisuke Mutsumi, was a nice guy...before he died. But they had a kid...well two...and they got along just...not for long."

"Dad died from a disease." Ryoha said.

"Your mother killed him...Her mother gave her the power of Lady Luck, but her grandmother...persuaded her differently."

"Wha...what?" Ryoha said confused.

"We had to fight Yari...to stop her from bringing Luck and riches to the wrong people, and giving the innocent the worst. Luckily, we didn't kill her or take her in, hoping she would change her ways and worry about her family. But i guess not." Stein said shrugging.

"So what we have to do now..." Spirit said. "Is stop your mother again, by any means neccessary."

Ryoha said nothing, but absorbed the information.

"Can you handle that Ryoha?" Stein asked. "Right now...you're one of the few that can stop her."

"I realize that...but...I can't. Not to my own mother." Ryoha said. Christina then walked in, and saw everything.

"It's your mother huh Ryoha..." Christina said. Ryoha nodded. "I really hoped I didn't want run into her again."

"Again?" Liz asked. "What happened the first time?"

Christina turrned around and lfited her shirt. There was a large scar going down her back. "That woman has strong magic, she did this to me because she believed I was weak and pulling Ryoha down, disrupting the 'Family Tradition' i guess."

"That's why we never left Death City, she would always find us." Ryoha said. "But...I guess this is what needs to be done." He stood up and took a dee breath. "We'll take her in...but we won't kill her..."

"We'll try..." Stein said.

"He's right Ryoha...even if she is your mother..." Spirit said. "She can't do any more harm to the academy or the innocence.."

Ryoha said nothing, he looked down and nodded. "I'll be going home for now." He left out with Christina following him.

"He's going through so much..." Spirit said.

"Yeah...I don't want to kill her as much him...but if we have to...we have to." Stein said.

End of Chapter 2: Kid's Suspicions! Can Ryoha Muster His New Mission?


End file.
